


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Suju Unit [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Injury, Cute Ending, Donghae-centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Leeteuk, Non-Graphic Violence, Open Relationships, Protective Heechul, References to Drugs, Treating Injury, Whump, Work In Progress, Worry, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Heechul treating Donghae's injury.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae
Series: Suju Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000716





	Untitled

**11:26 AM**

The second he saw Siwon's number appear on his phone,Heechul knew that he was in for a long afternoon.

Sighing,he picked up the phone.

"What is it this time?"He asked,not giving Siwon the chance to start taking first.

Heechul heard the younger awkwardly laugh on the other end."Remember that drug den Jungsoo-hyung was talking about the other day?"He asked and Heechul rubbed his forehead with an exasperated sigh.


End file.
